Highschool DxD: Reborn of Sekiryuutei
by Shinsekiryuutei
Summary: Di volume 12, Great Red mengikuti Issei menuju ke Underworld. Namun bagaimana jika ia tidak ikut bersama Issei dan Ophis? Apa konsekuensi yang akan di terima oleh Issei? Time-travelling!
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki hak atas High School DxD. Hak itu dimiliki oleh Ichiei Ishibumi, Damn him!**

**Oh well, forget 'bout my rant, just get to story anyway...**

**~Dimensional Gap~**

Aku, Hyoudou Issei, sekarang berada didalam _Dimensional Gap_ dimana Great Red atau_Sekiryuushintei_, Dragon yang merepresentasikan _Dream'_tinggal. Tempat yang juga dimana Ophis, Dragon yang merepresentasikan _Infinite'_dambakan untuk mencapai kesunyian. Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Itu semua berkat Shalba Belzeebub, keturunan dari _Maou_ terdahulu. Shalba menculik Ophis, dan mengirim 13 makhluk yang dibuat dari_Sacred Gear_ [Annihilation Maker] kedalam _Underworld_ untuk menghancurkan Devil yang mendukung _Yondai Maou_.

Aku berhasil membunuh Shalba, tapi sebagai ganjarannya aku terkena anak panah yang dilumuri darah Samael, yang disebut sebagai _Ultimate Dragon Slayer_. Disaat aku sekarat, Great Red datang dan meminjamkan kekuatannya untuk memberikanku tubuh baru. Karena Great Red tinggal di 'Dimensional Gap', maka akupun dibawa kesana sampai tubuh baruku selesai.

**{Partner, bagaimana tubuh barumu?}** tanya Ddraig, dragon yang tersegel didalam [Boosted Gear], Sacred Gear milikku. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuh baruku dan sejauh ini tidak ada masalah.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang aku bisa meremas Oppai milik Rias dan Akeno-san!" teriakku kegirangan. Sebelum tubuh baruku selesai, aku sudah merasakan apa itu ketiadaan akan rasa sentuh, bahkan aku sudah putus asa karena tidak bisa lagi meremas Oppai! Terima kasih Great Red-sama! Terima kasih, Ophis-sama!

"Ddraig, apa perbedaan tubuh baru ku dengan tubuh ku sebelumnya?"

**{Penampilan, bentuk tubuh, dan _bagian tertentu _milikmu tidak ada perbedaan. Kamu bisa menjalani hidup normal seperti sebelumnya. Tapi karena tubuh barumu tidak mengandung Evil Pieces, maka kau sudah bukan Devil lagi, melainkan_Humanoid Dragon_. Meskipun Ophis membantu proses pembuatan tubuh barumu, tubuhmu sekarang mengandung dagingnya Great Red, jadi kau juga bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai [Small-True Dragon].}**

Hmm... Dengan kata lain aku ini seperti anaknya Great Red ya...

**{Ditambah lagi tubuhmu sekarang mengandung kekuatan Ophis, jadi kekuatan dasar tubuhmu meningkat dibanding sebelumnya. Karena aslinya tubuhmu itu sampah, jadi ya kekuatan tubuhmu cuma meningkat sedikit...}**

Aku pun hanya bisa menangis dalam hati mendengar kata-katamu Ddraig. Maaf deh kalau tubuhku sebelumnya sampah! Aku ini hanya siswa SMA yang normal!

**{Kelebihan tubuhmu seperti yang sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menebak arah pertumbuhan kekuatanmu yang akan kau alami, setelah kekuatan Great Red dan Ophis ada di tubuhmu. Ah, kau juga bisa bergerak dari Great Red sekarang.}**

"Bukannya kekuatanku sebelumnya sudah tidak bisa ditebak? Dengan Oppai power dan lain lain?"

**{Hmm, kau benar... Kekurangannya adalah kau kehilangan Crimson Armor mu karena Crimson Armor itu berhubungan dengan Evil Pieces yang ada di tubuhmu sebelumnya. Dan serangan dengan trait _Dragon Slayer_ akan semakin efektif kepadamu karena kekuatan Great Red dan Ophis didalam tubuhmu.}**

Hmm, untuk masalah 1 aku tinggal minta Rias untuk mereinkarnasi diriku lagi, tapi masalah 2 bener bener bahaya. Kalau bisa aku tidak mau merasakan rasa sakit seperti itu lagi. Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Disini cuma ada golem yang sudah tidak berfungsi mengambang di 'Dimensional Gap'.

**{Great Red, bisakah kamu mengirim partner kembali ke Underworld?}**, tanya Ddraig. Great Red hanya menggeram. Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang dia ucapkan, akupun bertanya pada Ddraig apa yang dia ucapkan.

**{Great Red bisa mengirimmu kembali ke Underworld, tapi dia butuh 1 medium. Gread Red merepresentasikan 'dream', jadi medium yang dimaksud adalah mimpi. Bukan sembarang mimpi, tapi mimpi yang kuat dan benar-benar berasal dari dalam hati.}**, jawab Ddraig.

...Mimpi, huh... Jelas mediumnya sulit didapat, karena mimpi yang benar benar kuat itu jarang, apalagi yang penuh dengan perasaan. Disaat aku masih memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk kembali ke Underworld, lagu 'itu' tiba tiba terdengar.

**{Partner, lihat keatas...}**

Akupun mengikuti saran Ddraig dan melihat keatas. Disana, aku melihat wajah anak anak di Underworld menggambar lingkaran dan menekan bagian tengahnya. Mereka kemudian menyanyikan lagu 'itu'

**"THERE IS AN OPPAI LOVING DRAGON LIVING IN THE EDGE OF A CERTAIN COUNTRY**

**THE DRAGON GOES FOR A WALK WHEN THE WEATHER IS GOOD**

**DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI-DRAGON**

**GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU"**

**"THERE ARE SO MANY TYPES OF OPPAI**

**BUT HE LIKES THE BIG ONES THE BEST**

**THE OPPAI-DRAGON ALSO FLIES TODAY"**

**"IN A EDGE OF A CERTAIN TOWN, THE OPPAI-DRAGON WAS LAUGHING**

**EVEN IN A STORMY DAY, THE OPPAI-DRAGON BECOMES HAPPY BY PRESSING OPPAI**

**DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI-DRAGON"**

**"CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN**

**HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST**

**OPPAI-DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY"**

**{Great Red bilang dia merefleksikan perasaan semua anak-anak didalam Underworld disini.}**

Semuanya? ...Apa kau serius? Jadi lagu ini ditujukan kepadaku? Aku sangat senang sampai rasanya dadaku penuh! Semuanya memanggilku kesana!

**{Great Red bilang perasaan mereka cukup untuk dijadikan medium untuk pergi ke Underworld. Ini juga dimungkinkan karena Great Red merespon mimpimu untuk kembali ke Underworld.}**

Dragon yang merepresentasikan mimpi. Jadi Great Red merespon mimpiku dan menunjukkan ini sebagai cara untuk kembali ke Underworld.

"Yeah, tapi ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan! Mereka memanggilku, dan panggilan mereka sampai kemari!" ujarku sambil meneteskan air mata.

**{Aneh... Padahal aku sangat membenci lagu ini, sekarang aku merasakan lagu ini dengan kuat... Sepertinya aku sudah rusak ya... Khu khu khu...}**

"Tidak apa apa Ddraig, lagu ini sesuatu yang sangat hangat... Yup, Aku ini adalah Oppai Dragon yang tinggal di ujung dari _sebuah negara tertentu, _dan terbang ke seluruh penjuru dunia untuk mencari Oppai baik di saat cerah maupun hujan! Itu karena aku cinta Oppai! Maka dari itu, ayo kita kembali ke Underworld!"

**{Bagus! Itu baru semangat Partner! Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu, Great Red? Tolong antarkan kami kembali ke Underworld.}** seakan merespon perkataan Ddraig, Great Red membuka mulutnya dan muncullah portal dihadapan kami.

**{Great Red bilang kita bisa kembali ke Underworld dengan melewati portal ini. Karena tubuhmu sekarang mengandung kekuatan Great Red, kau bisa melewati portal tersebut tanpa bantuan Great Red.}**

Jadi Great Red tidak menemani kita kembali ke Underworld, huh... Well, Great Red sudah membantuku banyak, aku tidak perlu merepotkan Great Red lebih dari ini. Sebelum aku memasuki portal yang dibuat Great Red, aku menengok ke Ophis dan mulai berbicara kepadanya.

"Ophis, aku akan kembali, kerumah..."

"Begitu. ...Aku merasa sedikit cemburu..."

Ophis terlihat kesepian. Begitu melihat ekspresi Dragon God dihadapanku, akupun memantapkan resolusiku.

"...Kau juga ikut denganku. Kita ini teman kan? Ayo kemari, kita pulang bersama."

Begitu mendengar perkataanku, Ophis menunjukkan senyumannya. Senyum yang benar benar murni, tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"...Ddraig dan aku itu teman. Aku akan pergi bersamamu." setelah berkata demikian, dia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Aku dan Ophis berjalan menuju portal yang dibuat Great Red, dan melewati portal tersebut...

**-===Line Break===-**

Begitu aku membuka mataku, aku berada di tengah reruntuhan bangunan. Tingkat kerusakan Underworld sudah demikian parahnya... Terkutuk kau Shalba!

**{Partner, sekarang bukan waktunya tenggelam dalam kemarahan, Lihat!}**

Ddraig menyadarkanku dari kemarahan yang kutujukan pada Shalba. Yang kulihat adalah monster raksasa yang sedang menghancurkan kota yang tidak jauh dari lokasiku berasa. Begitu melihatnya aku langsung sadar, itu adalah salah 1 monster yang dibuat dari [Annihilation Maker].

Ddraig, bagaimana ini? Dengan kemampuanku sekarang, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan makhluk itu.

**{Aku sarankan kau kembali dulu ke Rias Gremory dan mengambil kembali evil pieces mu, sebelum kau berusaha untuk melawannya.}**

Hmm... benar juga, Saran yang bagus, Ddraig! Tapi aku tidak tahu lokasi Rias sekarang dimana.

"... Kearah barat..." tiba-tiba Ophis menunjukkan tangannya kearah barat. Ophis, kau bisa merasakan keberadaan Rias?

"Disana. Orang yang bernama Irina dan Asia ada disana."

Apa kau serius? Well, siapa yang peduli! Kalau memang benar Irina dan Asia ada disana, maka lebih baik kita kesana. Aku percaya pada Dragon God-sama! Akupun mengaktifkan [Balance Breaker] dan terbang menggunakan sayap dari [Boosted Gear Scale Mail], karena sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa terbang, aku masih membutuhkan bantuan Ddraig untuk hal ini.

Setelah terbang beberapa menit, aku sampai di lokasi tempat Rias berada. Akupun langsung mengumumkan keberadaanku.

"Hyoudou Issei, Aku sudah kembali!"

...Tapi reaksi yang kuharapkan, 'Issei, kau sudah kembali!', atau 'Kami sudah menunggumu!', tidak keluar, yang ada hanya tatapan bengong dari semua orang yang ada disini.

Begitu aku perhatikan baik-baik, bukan hanya Rias yang ada disana. Selain Rias, ada Asia, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, Rossweisse-san, Saji, dan Sona-kaichou. Selain itu ada juga Sairaorg, Gasper yang sedang pingsan, Heracles yang terkapar ditanah, dan Jeanne.

...Kenapa mereka tidak menyambutku?

**{Mungkin mereka tidak mengenalimu?}**

Ah tentu saja! Karena tubuhku sudah bukan tubuhku yang lama, maka aura yang keluar dari tubuhku berbeda dari sebelumnya, sehingga mereka tidak tahu siapa aku. Akupun segera membuka helmku sambil berkata :

"Umm, Oppai! Aku sudah kembali dari Dimentional Gap!" setelah aku mengatakan itu...

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-senpai!"

"Ise!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Apa itu kamu, Ise-kun!?"

"Hyoudou-kun!"

"Kamu masih hidup Hyoudou!?"

...aku merasa mengalami konflik batin, mereka baru mengenaliku setelah aku mengatakan kata Oppai...

"Mustahil!" sebelum teman-temanku mengerubungiku, seseorang berteriak karena terkejut dengan keberadaanku.

"Aku dengar kau sudah terkena racun Samael, seharusnya kau sudah mati! Kenapa kau masih hidup, Sekiryuutei!" yang berteriak tadi adalah Jeanne, salah satu anggota [Hero Faction] dari Khaos Brigade.

"Anggap saja aku beruntung Great Red numpang lewat pada saat aku sekarat...", jawabku seakan-akan apa yang kuucapkan itu sesuatu yang normal.

"Ini gawat, aku harus melapor ke Cao Cao di HQ!" ucap Jeanne sambil berusaha untuk kabur, tapi...

"Oh tidak bisa~" ujarku bergerak kearah Jeanne dengan cepat. Sebelum Jeanne menyadari apa yang akan kulakukan, aku mengaktifkan jurus 'rahasia'ku setelah aku menyentuh badan Jeanne.

"[Dress Break]!", setelah aku mengatakan nama jurus sakralku, baju yang dikenakan Jeanne hancur! Ah, Jeanne memiliki Oppai yang bagus! Terima kasih atas hidangannya! Aku sudah menyimpan gambar badan telanjang Jeanne kedalam folder di otakku!

"...Dasar ero-senpai..."

Ah sudah lama aku tidak mendengar komentar keras Koneko-sama... Setelah aku menelanjangi Jeanne, aku segera menembakkan [Dragon Shot] kearah Jeanne.

**-===Line Break===-**

"...Kau diselamatkan dan kembali ke Underworld dengan kekuatan Great Red?! Tubuhmu pun sekarang adalah bagian dari tubuhnya Great Red?!" tanya Rias setelah aku mengalahkan Jeanne.

"Yeah, dan sekarang aku harus mengalahkan makhluk yang dibuat oleh Shalba agar Underworld kembali aman. Rias, tolong buat aku kembali menjadi Servant mu." jawabku kalem. Rias pun terkejut mendengar rencanaku.

"Kau berencana untuk mengalahkan monster itu?! Ise, bahkan Maou-sama saja kesulitan untuk mengalahkannya! Itu berbahaya, Ise!" protes Rias.

"...Aku tahu Rias, tapi aku harus melakukannya, kalau tidak Underworld akan benar-benar hancur."

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi, Ise!"

"Jangan khawatir Rias, aku janji akan kembali. Seperti saat aku menyelamatkan Ophis, aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku."

"...Kau janji?", tanya Rias dengan ekspresi menahan air matanya.

"Yeah, aku janji, Rias...", jawabku sambil mencium Rias. Setelah aku selesai mencium Rias, dia pun memasukkan evil piece yang dia pegang kedalam tubuhku.

"Terima kasih, Rias... Aku akan segera kembali. Aku menyukaimu, Rias.", ujarku sebelum aku pergi untuk melawan monster raksasa yang menghancurkan Underworld.

Apa yang ada dihadapanku membuatku terkejut. Kota [Lilith], ibukota Underworld, sudah hancur tidak berbekas. Aku melihat anggota peerage Sirzech-sama terluka parah. Bahkan mereka pun tidak bisa mengalahkan monster ini, huh...

**{Partner, apa rencanamu?}**

Hmm... Grayfia-san yang menyandang status 'Ultimate Queen' saja tidak bisa menanganinya. Bagaimana cara aku mengalahkan monster ini?

**{Kau takut partner?}**

Tentu saja aku takut, aku hanya ingin hidup normal dan ecchi bersama Rias, kenapa aku harus melawan monster yang bahkan Grayfia-san saja tidak bisa bisa melawannya? Tapi selama monster ini masih eksis, aku tidak akan bisa menikmati kehidupan ecchi seperti yang kudambakan! Makanya aku harus melawan monster ini, demi masa depan yang ecchi!

**{HAHAHAHAHA! SEPERTI YANG KUHARAPKAN DARIMU, PARTNER! AYO TUNJUKKAN KEKUATAN SEKIRYUUTEI KEPADA DUNIA!}**

**"I, the one to awaken am the Sekiryuutei who holds up the truth of the King up-high!"**

Aku memulai chanting untuk mengaktifkan Crimson Armor ku. Senpai-senpaiku yang sebelumnya ada di [Boosted Gear] sudah tidak menjawab ucapanku, tapi...

**"Holding the infinite hope and indestructible dream walking the road of righteousness. I will become the Emperor of the Crimson Dragon…"**

Tapi aku tidak sendiri lagi! Aku memiliki teman-temanku yang menungguku kembali!

**"And I will lead you to the path of Heaven glowing in Deep(True)-Crimson light!"**

**[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]**

**-===Line Break===-**

"Huff... Huff... Entah bagaimana... Aku menang..."

Setelah bertarung melawan monster itu selama 3 hari, akhirnya aku berhasil menang melawan monster itu. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana jalannya pertarunganku dengannya, tapi yang kuingat adalah aku menggunakan [Dragon Blaster] untuk melenyapkan monster itu. Ophis juga ikut membantuku dalam mengalahkan monster itu, tapi karena kekuatannya sudah berkurang drastis akibat Cao Cao, dia tidak mampu mengontrol kekuatannya sehingga serangannya sering membuat kota [Lilith] yang sudah hancur menjadi semakin hancur.

**{Kau berhasil partner! Aku benar-benar bangga kepadamu!}**

Yeah, terima kasih Ddraig. Sekarang saatnya aku kembali kepada Rias...

"Well, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengalahkan Jabberwocky, Sekiryuutei." tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dibelakangku! Aku segera menengok kebelakang, dan yang muncul dihadapanku adalah seorang pemuda yang menggunakan baju khusus dari Cina, dengan_a certain spear_.

"Cao-Cao! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" aku segera bersiap-siap untuk battle lagi, tapi sejujurnya aku sudah hampir tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa untuk melawannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, yang entah bagaimana bisa bertahan hidup setelah terkena racun Samael. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengalahkan Jabberwocky, dimana dia lebih kuat dari semua Servant milik Sirzech Lucifer." jawabnya dengan kalem. "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin melawanmu, tapi rasanya tidak adil aku langsung melawanmu sekarang. Kau bahkan sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk mempertahankan armor crimsonmu." jelasnya lagi. Kkh, dia sombong seperti biasanya!

"Kamu sudah mencapai tujuanmu kan? Bagaimana kalau kau segera pergi dari sini?", ujarku dingin.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Sekiryuutei. Aku juga ingin memberimu hadiah.", ujarnya sambil mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir. Apa yang kulihat membuatku shock berat.

"Ri-Rias... Semuanya..."

Yang ada dihadapanku adalah mayat semua teman-temanku. Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Kiba, Gasper, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko-chan, Saji, dan Sona. Mereka semua tergeletak lemas di tanah, tampak sorot mata mereka yang tidak memancarkan cahaya kehidupan sama sekali

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MEREKA!", ujarku dengan penuh kemarahan. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah bagaimana aku akan membunuh orang brengsek ini, menyembuhkannya dengan phoenix tear, dan membunuhnya lagi sampai aku puas!

"Sudah jelas kan? Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai [Hero]. Lihatlah sekelilingmu, Sekiryuutei! Underworld sudah hancur tanpa bekas! Berkat kekuatan Ophis yang kucuri di 'Dimensional Gap', aku berhasil membunuh semua Devil, Fallen Angel, dan Angel yang ada di dunia! Manusia sudah menjadi pemenang dari perang antara supernatural! Faktanya, hanya kau lah Devil yang tersisa di dunia ini!"ujar si brengsek ini. Dia menyiapkan lingkaran sihirnya untuk pergi.

"Tunggu dulu, sialan! Aku-" sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku, dia menyerangku dengan bagian tongkat dari [True Longinus]. Meski dia menyerangku dengan bagian non-lethalnya, [True Longinus] adalah [Holy Weapon], dimana itu adalah kelemahanku. Armorku langsung menghilang dan akupun memuntahkan darah akibat serangannya.

"Aku tidak membunuhmu sekarang karena aku menginginkanmu berada dalam kondisi 100% sebelum aku membunuhmu. Seorang [Hero] selalu ingin lawannya 100% fit sebelum dia memusnahkan lawannya. Selamat tinggal, Sekiryuutei!", ujarnya sebelum dia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

...Semua teman-temanku pergi. Karena aku tidak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan monster itu lebih cepat, Rias pergi dari dunia ini selamanya...

**{Partner...}**

"...Ddraig..."

Aku tidak mendengar ucapan simpati dari Ddraig dan Ophis. Yang ada dipikiranku adalah kegagalanku menyelamatkan semua teman-temanku.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"


	2. Chapter 1 : Time Travelling

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki hak atas High School DxD. Hak itu dimiliki oleh Ichiei Ishibumi, Damn him!**

**Well, ini chapter 2 yang merupakan lanjutan dari Reborn of Sekiryuutei, well jujur saja sebenarnya saya juga tidak ada ide untuk membuat fanfict ini. Tapi karena sebuah pembicaraan dengan teman saya, akhirnya saya membuat dan mempost fanfict ini di fanfiction.**

**Oh well... Here's the 2nd Chapter, enjoy it! **

(Ddraig POV)

**{Partner... Oi Partner, kau bisa mendengarku?}**

Aku, Ddraig, Salah satu dari _Two Heavenly Dragon_ hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat keadaan partnerku yang hanya diam memandangi kuburan yang bersemayamkan Rias Gremory, _King_ dari _Peerage_ yang menjadi grupnya dan juga kekasihnya dan sudah seharian ini dia hanya berdiri sambil menatap kuburannya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mencelanya, ia baru saja kehilangan kekasih dan sahabat-sahabatnya dalam kurun waktu yang singkat.

**{Partner. Aku tahu bahwa sekarang hatimu sedang hancur. Tapi kau tidak bisa terus murung begini.}**

"..." Issei tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, matanya kosong mererawang ke arah nisan gadis gremory itu.

**{Partner...}** ucapku sekali lagi, namun Issei tetap saja tidak meresponku.

**{PARTNER!}**

"... Apa Ddraig..." ucap Issei perlahan, dengan suara lirih yang tidak beremosi sedikit pun. Astaga, anak ini benar-benar murung sampai mengeluarkan emosi pun susah baginya. Issei, malangnya dirimu yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan bersemangat.

**{Aku tahu bahwa kau sekarang sedang sedih, namun kau tidak bisa seharian terus-menerus meratapi nisan gadis Gremory itu, kau harus ingat bahwa kita sedang dalam kondisi siaga.}**

Setelah Serangan dari Khaos Brigade, para pemimpin Fraction yang tersisa pun berkumpul untuk membahas peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Kehilangan Sirzech dan Ajuka adalah pukulan besar bagi Devil Fraction, pasalnya mereka berdua adalah pillar kekuatan utama yang menjaga kestabilan dari Underworld. Tanpa mereka, Underworld sekarang tidak lebih bagaikan tempat yang dipenuhi dengan kepanikan. Angka kejahatan meningkat serta moral pasukan dari Devil Fraction pun rendah. Belum juga dengan anggota Yondai Maou yang tersisa, Serafall Leviathan dan Falbium Asmodeus juga tidak diketahui bagaimana kondisinya sekarang.

"... Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana memangnya Ddraig.." ucap Issei sambil menatap kelangit dengan tatapan kosong. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar Partnerku menemukan semangatnya kembali, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?

"...Ddraig..." ujar satu orang lain selain aku dan Issei. Dia adalah Ophis, yang ikut bersama Issei kembali ke Underworld atas ajakan Partner. Dia sekarang dalam kondisi lemah akibat 2/3 dari kekuatannya diambil oleh Cao Cao, salah satu pemimpin dari [Hero Faction] yang merupakan bagian dari [Khaos Brigade].

"Ophis..." ujar Issei lemah. Mungkin satu-satunya yang membuat Issei masih memiliki sinar kehidupan dimatanya adalah keberadaan Ophis. Tanpa Ophis, aku tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Partner. Sumber kekuatan Issei selain Oppai adalah keberadaan teman-temannya yang dia sayangi. Tanpa teman-temannya, ia tidak akan bisa menjadi Hyoudou Issei yang sekarang.

"Ddraig... Apa kau ingin bertemu lagi dengan mereka?" tanya Ophis.

"...Yeah, tentu saja... Bagaimanapun alasanku kembali ke Underworld adalah untuk bertemu kembali dengan para sahabatku. Tapi begitu aku kembali, aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka..." ujar Issei pelan. Terlihat Ekspresi diwajahnya penuh dengan penyesalan.

"... Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi mereka. Seandainya saja aku cukup kuat...!" geramnya. Dia pasti benar benar marah pada dirinya sendiri.

**{Partner... ini semua bukan salahmu... kau sudah melakukan apa yang kau bisa...} **

meski rasanya percuma, aku tetap berusaha untuk menyemangatinya.

"...Ini semua salahku... Andai saja aku..."

Oh sudah cukup kau tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahmu, partner!

**{PARTNER! CEPATLAH SADAR! TIDAK ADA KATA SEANDAINYA, APA YANG SUDAH TERJADI TIDAK DAPAT DIUBAH!}**

"...Ddraig..?" Ophis yang merasa heran dengan amarahku melihat Issei- tidak, dia melihat ke arah gauntlet di lengan kiri partner, tempat jiwaku berada. Mendengar kata-kataku, Issei terlihat sedikit marah, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku harus menyadarkannya bahwa apa yang dia lakukan tidak produktif!

**{Partner, jawab pertanyaanku. Apa dengan merenung setiap hari Rias Gremory dan para bidaknya akan kembali?}**

"...Tidak, tapi..."

**{Jawab lagi, apakah dengan merenung setiap hari orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kepergian Rias Gremory akan mendapat ganjarannya?}**

"...Tidak..."

**{Jawab lagi, apakah Rias Gremory akan senang melihatmu merenung setiap hari?}**

"APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN KALAU BEGITU!?" jawab Issei dengan penuh amarah.

**{...Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas jawabanku bukanlah merenung setiap hari sampai Cao Cao datang dan membunuhmu...}**

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, dia tampak lebih tenang dan kembali melihat kearah batu nisan Rias Gremory.

"... Kau benar Ddraig. Jika Rias ada disini, dia akan berkata 'Issei, jangan merenung saja, kita ini Gremory, jalan keluarga Gremory adalah melenyapkan musuh yang ada dihadapan kita!'..." gumam Issei.

Baguslah, Sinar kehidupan dimatanya mulai kembali seperti semula.

"Ddraig..." Ophis yang mendengar semua percakapanku dengan Issei pun tersenyum. Sepertinya dia senang karena Partner sudah mulai menemukan jalan hidupnya.

"...Ya, aku ini Hyoudou Issei, [Pawn] dari Rias Gremory! Meski Masterku sudah tidak ada, aku tetap harus menegakkan nama Gremory!" ujar Issei sambil berdiri dari tempat dia duduk beberapa saat lalu. "Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi Cao Cao dan memberikannya balasan atas apa yang dia perbuat!"

"Well said, Issei!" tiba tiba dibelakang Issei terdengar suara yang familiar. Issei pun menengok kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Tunggu dulu, suara ini...

"Azazel-sensei! Michael-san!" ujar Issei terkejut karena dua big boss dari Fallen Angel dan Angel (Azazel sudah pensiun jadi leader sih) berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Sekiryuutei-dono..." ujar Michael kepada Issei.

"Syukurlah kau sudah selsai merenung, Issei..." ujar Azazel sambil merangkul Issei. Yang meski sempat ditolak olehnya.

{Michael, Azazel, bagaimana keadaan fraksi dari Fallen Angel dan Angel?} tanyaku berusaha mendapatkan informasi mengenai kondisi Grigori dan Angel faction. Mendengar pertanyaanku, dua orang tersebut langsung murung.

"...Berkat Cao Cao, Grigori praktis hancur. Shemhaza dan Baraqiel tewas dihadapan klone dari Ophis. Sedangkan member Grigori yang lain tekena [Truth Idea] dari Cao Cao." jelas Azazel.

"Sedangkan di Surga, tiba tiba Rizevim Livan Lucifer datang menyerang bersama para pasukan [Evil Dragon], bahkan [Evil Dragon] yang sudah punah seperti Grendel hadir disana. Gabriel dan Uriel tewas karena Grendel, sedangkan Metatron dihabisi oleh Crom Ruach. Raphael sendiri menyuruhku lari sebelum dia terkena serangan dari Rizevim..." jawab Michael. Situasinya ternyata lebih parah dari yang kuduga.

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer? Siapa dia?" tanya Issei bingung. Azazel yang menyadari bahwa Issei belum pernah bertemu atau pun mendengar tentang Rivezim pun menjelaskan siapa sosok tersebut.

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer adalah penerus langsung dari Maou Lucifer, sang Fallen Angel/Devil pertama yang berasal dari Mitologi Kitab Suci. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah kakek dari Vali."

"Eh?! Kakeknya Vali?!" Issei yang terkejut atas fakta tersebut meminta konfirmasi dari Azazel.

"Yup, dia adalah kakeknya Vali. Dia juga salah satu target Vali yang sangat ingin ia bunuh." jawab Azazel sebelum dia melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kau tahu kan kalau Vali ditelantarkan orang tuanya sejak kecil? Itu semua dilakukan orang tua Vali atas perintah Rizevim. Dia adalah 1 dari 3 Super Devil."

"...Dia penyebab Vali ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya? Kakek macam apa dia?!" ujar Issei sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Rizevim memang seperti itu. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang dia anggap menarik. Aku setengah menyangka dia akan bergabung dengan [Khaos Brigade], tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia akan menyerang aliansi 3 faksi secara frontal, dan sukses..." ujar Azazel dengan ekspresi suram diwajahnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, sensei?" tanya Issei. Azazel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Serius, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sekarang. 3 faksi : Devil, Fallen Angel, dan Angel bisa dibilang sudah tamat. Tujuan Khaos Brigade bisa dibilang sudah tercapai. Aku berani bilang sekarang adalah 'Armageddon' bagi dunia."

* * *

**-=Line Break=-**

* * *

(Issei POV)

Atas permintaan Azazel-sensei, kita sekarang berpindah tempat karena jujur saja, kuburan bukanlah tempat yang nyaman untuk menggelar percakapan. Sekarang aku, Azazel-sensei, Michael-san, dan Ophis berada di bekas lab Grigori yang ada di teritori para Devil.

"Azazel-sensei, apa kau tahu siapa saja yang masih hidup dari sisi devil? Aku mendapat kabar kalau Serafall sama dan Falbium-sama masih belum diketahui keberadaannya." aku bertanya kepada sensei.

"...Aku masih belum mengetahui keberadaan mereka berdua..." jawab Azazel.

Begitu, jadi keberadaan 2 Maou-sama masih belum jelas.

"...Lalu bagaimana dengan Rossweisse-sensei?" tanyaku lagi. Aku baru menyadari bahwa Rossweisse tidak termasuk dalam korban Cao Cao saat aku mengubur mayat teman-temanku. Meski kemungkinannya kecil, aku berharap dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku juga tidak tahu keberadaannya." jawab sensei lagi. Begitu mendengar jawabannya, aku menjadi murung.

"Sial, keadaan kita sekarang benar benar buruk..." gumamku frustasi.

"...Ddraig..." Ophis memanggilku pelan, membuatku sadar dari pikiranku sendiri.

"Ophis, kau bisa memanggilku Issei, semua teman-temanku memanggilku itu..." jawabku sambil mengingat Rias dan teman-temanku yang lain. Kiba, Asia, Xenovia, Gasper, Irina, Koneko-chan, Ravel, Saji...

"...Issei, apa kau ingin kembali bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Ophis. Tentu saja aku ingin... tunggu, sepertinya dia menanyakan hal yang serupa sebelumnya...

"...Ya, aku ingin kembali bertemu dengan mereka... Sudah jelas kan? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini, Ophis? 2 kali bahkan..."

"...Ada... Satu cara..." eh? satu cara?

"Apa yang kau maksud, Ophis-dono?", tanya Michael-san.

"...Michael, kau juga pasti tahu... sihir terlarang..." jawab Ophis kepada Michael-san. Begitu mendengar kata 'sihir terlarang', wajah Azazel dan Michael memucat.

"...Ophis, apa kau serius?" ekspresi wajah Azazel penuh dengan keseriusan.

Oi, apa yang kalian maksud dengan 'sihir terlarang' itu?

"Itu tergantung pada Issei..." jawab Ophis sambil menatapku. Meski kau menatapku seperti itu...

"Bisa aku menerima penjelasan terlebih dahulu? Apa dengan 'sihir terlarang' yang kau maksud aku bisa bertemu dengan Rias lagi?"

"...Ya..." jawab Ophis.

OK, kalau memang begitu jawabanku sudah jelas.

"Aku akan melakukannya, asal aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan teman-temanku!" ujarku tanpa ragu.

"Issei, apa kau yakin?" Azazel-sensei menanyaiku dengan ekspresi khawatir diwajahnya. Aku mengerucutkan alisku sambil berkata,

"Azazel-sensei, kalau aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan teman-temanku, maka aku akan melakukannya, meski itu berbahaya sekalipun." ujarku kepada sensei, yang membuatnya terdiam dan tampak termenung. Oi sensei, memangnya seberat apa sih 'sihir terlarang' ini?

"Omong-omong Ophis, cara apa yang kau maksud?"

"..._Time Travelling_..."

'_Time Travelling_?" tanyaku lagi.

Aku pikir time travel hanya ada dalam cerita fiksi... tapi kalau dipikir lagi, Angel, Fallen Angel, dan Devil juga termasuk dalam cerita fiksi, tapi nyatanya mereka eksis, jadi mungkin time travel juga eksis.

"Ya... Time Travelling... Dengan sihir itu kita bisa mengirim Issei kembali ke masa lalu..." jawab Ophis.

"Tunggu dulu Ophis, Time Travelling adalah sihir terlarang, bahkan Tuhan dalam kitab suci saja tidak mampu melakukannya karena resiko yang dihadapi! Kau juga tentu tahu atas resiko yang akan kau terima kan, Ophis?" tanya Azazel-sensei lagi.

"Azazel-sensei, aku penasaran, kenapa kau berusaha meyakinkan Ophis untuk tidak melakukan sihir Time Travelling itu?" mendengar pertanyaanku, Azazel-sensei mendesah pelan dan menjawab.

"Issei, Time Travelling itu sihir yang sangat berbahaya, baik bagi yang menggunakannya ataupun yang menerimanya. Resikonya sangat besar, makanya...", sebelum Azazel-sensei melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku segera memotong perkataannya.

"Aku tidak peduli, sensei! Asalkan aku dapat bertemu kembali dengan Rias..."

"Dengarkan dulu kata-kataku sampai selesai, Issei! Resiko yang diterima sangat besar, bukan tidak mungkin kau akan menghilang untuk selamanya! Apa kau benar benar ingin melakukannya?"

"Ya. Aku akan melakukannya apapun resikonya.", jawabku tanpa ragu. Mendengar perkataanku, Sensei kembali mendesah pasrah.

"Azazel, ada alasan lain kenapa aku menyarankan Issei untuk Time Travelling.", ujar Ophis. Azazel-sensei melirik Ophis, dan memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"...Hal itu karena Issei diincar oleh Cao Cao..." Ah benar juga, dia beberapa hari lalu bilang akan menyerangku saat aku dalam kondisi 100%. "Cao Cao cepat atau lambat akan datang dan Issei sekarang tidak akan mampu mengalahkannya."

Aku agak kesal karena Ophis bilang aku tidak sebanding dengan Cao Cao, tapi dia benar. Selain _Sacred Gear _nya adalah musuh alami ku, dia juga memiliki kekuatan Ophis yang dia curi. Begitu mendengar penjelasan Ophis, sensei terdiam karena dia memikirkan langkah apa yang paling tepat dilakukan sekarang.

"Sejujurnya, aku juga sempat memikirkan cara ini, tapi selain resikonya besar, sihir ini harus dilakukan oleh 2 orang yang kekuatannya melebihi Tuhan dalam kitab suci. Jika hanya dilakukan oleh 1 orang, kemungkinan gagalnya sangat besar.", gumam Azazel-sensei. Michael-san juga memikirkan apakah time travel itu tepat dilakukan saat ini apa tidak.

"Tak usah khawatir. Aku tahu 1 orang lagi.", jawab Ophis sambil tersenyum mengenai orang kedua sebagi spell casternya. Aku merasakan hal yang buruk saat aku melihat senyuman Ophis saat ini.

* * *

**-=Line Break=-**

* * *

**{Ophis, yang kau maksud sebagai spell caster kedua itu... Great Red?}**, tanya Ddraig kepada Ophis dan Gread Red.

Ya, entah bagaimana caranya, Ophis berhasil menyeret Great Red keluar dari Dimensional Gap dan menemui kami di bekas lab Grigori. Great Red hanya menggeram, tatapan kesalnya ditujukan pada Ophis, tapi Ophis tidak peduli akan tatapan tersebut.

"Baka-Red... Tolong Issei..." ujarnya dingin kepada Great Red. Azazel-sensei dan Michael tampak ketakutan kelihat Great Red. Tentu saja! Dihadapan mereka adalah makhluk terkuat didunia! Great Red hanya menggeram kembali atas perkataan Ophis. Ddraig, bisakah kau mengartikan apa yang diucapkan Great Red?

**{Dia bilang 'Aku tidak keberatan, aku sudah menolong Sekiryuutei 1 kali, kenapa aku tidak menolongnya lagi? Tapi Ophis, kau sadar kan dalam kondisimu sekarang melakukan sihir itu akan membuatmu menghilang eksistensinya, berhasil atau tidak sihirnya?'} **jawab Ddraig mengartikan kata-kata Great Red.

Eh tunggu, Ophis akan menghilang setelah menggunakan sihir time travel itu?

"Aku masih ada di masa lalu, jadi tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya pada Issei." jawab Ophis sambil tersenyum. Jadi kau percaya kepadaku, huh Ophis... Terima kasih, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!

"Issei... sepertinya aku tidak mampu mengubah pikiranmu... aku hanya ingin meminta 1 hal, tolong ubah masa depan dengan time travel yang akan kau lakukan. Kehidupan seperti ini... kami semua tidak ingin masa depan menjadi seperti ini...", Azazel-sensei memohon kepadaku. Sensei, kau tidak perlu memohon seperti itu, tanpa kau minta aku juga akan mengubah masa depan menjadi lebih baik.

"...Aku berjanji, Azazel-sensei..."

"Sekiryuutei-dono... Saya juga ingin memohon kepadamu... tolong jangan sampai kejadian ini terulang lagi... Ini bukanlah yang diinginkan Tuhan dalam Kitab Suci..." Michael-san juga membungkuk meminta tolong kepadaku.

"Michael-san, aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian ini terjadi lagi... aku berjanji..." jawabku meyakinkan Azazel-sensei dan Michael-san.

"Issei.. persiapan sudah selesai..." Ophis mengingatkanku bahwa aku masih memiliki tugas disini. Ya, aku akan memperbaiki masa depan sehingga kejadian ini tidak terulang kembali, dan juga aku ingin kembali bertemu dengan Rias! Aku segera melangkah ke lingkaran sihir, dimana Great Red dan Ophis bersiap-siap dalam melakukan sihir time travel.

"Ophis, Great Red-san, terima kasih..."

"Issei adalah teman... Teman harus saling membantu..." ujar Ophis sambil tersenyum. Ah, aku baru sadar melihat senyumannya. Ophis itu tidak jahat, dia itu benar benar polos.

"Issei... apa setelah ini kau masih akan berteman denganku dimasa lalu?" tanyanya sebelum sihirnya selesai.

"Tentu saja, Ophis!" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyumanku, dia juga membalas dengan senyumannya.

"Hmm. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Lingkaran sihir yang ada dibawah kakiku semakin menyala terang. Ini dia saat pembuktian apakah sihirnya sukses apa tidak. Pandanganku pun tertutup oleh sinar yang menyala terang dari bawah kakiku. Sebelum kesadaranku terputus, aku mendengar suara yang familiar.

"TUNGGU DULU, ISSEI-KUN!"

Suara itu... siapa?

* * *

**-=Line Break=-**

* * *

Begitu aku kembali membuka mataku, aku berada di tengah hutan. Aku tidak mengenali tempat ini, tapi aku mengenali hawa yang ada di sekitarku. Ini adalah udara yang khusus berada di Underworld.

"Jadi sekarang aku berada di Underworld, huh... Ddraig, kau masih sadar?" tanyaku kepada partnerku yang terpercaya.

**{Yeah, tampaknya sihir itu sukses... Underworld di masa depan sudah tidak memiliki hutan seperti ini lagi akibat Khaos Brigade.}** jawab Ddraig. Begitu, jadi sihirnya sukses. Sekarang aku harus mencari tahu aku sekarang berada di tahun berapa. Ophis tidak pernah mengatakan dia melemparku ke tahun berapa.

Ophis, huh... aku harus benar benar berterimakasih kepadanya, karena dia mengorbankan dirinya demi menolongku. Sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mataku, aku segera beranjak dari tempatku berada. Ddraig, ada saran?

**{Bagaimana dengan kota [Lilith]? Itu Ibukota Underworld teritori Devil, kan?} **jawab Ddraig.

"Ide bagus, ok ayo kesana!" Aku segera menggunakan [Balance Breaker] dan beranjak dari lokasiku berada. Menuju [Lilith]!

Kota [Lilith], ibukota Underworld, terlihat besar seperti seharusnya. Aku segera melepas [Balance Breaker] ku dan membaur dengan masyarakat, sambil mencari informasi sekarang itu tahun berapa.

"Koran Underworld! Edisi Extra!", ah itu dia, aku segera mengambil koran yang tersebar di tengah jalan. Coba kita lihat, sekarang tanggal berapa...

-Kamis, 3 April 1997-

Ddraig, aku tidak salah lihat kan? 1997?

**{Ya, matamu tidak salah, partner...}**

Ophis, kamu mengirimku kejauhan... aku berfikir kau mengirimku sekitar 5-10 tahun yang lalu... kau mengirimku ke 17 tahun yang lalu! bagaimana ini? Sekarang bahkan Rias umurnya baru 1 tahun!

**{Partner, ini kesempatan...}** ujar Ddraig.

Kesempatan apanya? Aku masih terkejut dengan kondisiku saat ini!

**{Kau bisa berlatih dan menjadi lebih kuat, sehingga saat Cao Cao tiba kau bisa mengalahkannya.}** oh benar juga. Mengalahkan Cao Cao dan Shalba adalah salah satu tujuanku melakukan Time Travelling.

Sekarang waktunya mencari tempat tinggal sementara... Bagaimana kalau-

Pikiranku terpotong karena aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dihadapanku. Ah gawat, aku harus menolongnya!

"Ah maaf, aku tidak melihat kedepan. Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujarku sambil menjulurkan tanganku kepadanya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menolong Levia-tan~~" jawab korban yang kutabrak tadi. Tunggu, Levia-tan?

Yang ada dihadapanku adalah seorang bishoujo, rambut hitam twintail, bola mata biru, dan tubuh yang mungil. Dia menggunakan baju _mahou shoujo _dari series 'Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven', dan dia salah satu _Yondai Maou_, sehingga dia sering kupanggil (tentunya dalam hati) Maou-Shoujo. Dia adalah...

"Leviathan-samaaa!?"

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 2 : Meeting with Levia-tan

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki hak atas High School DxD. Hak itu dimiliki oleh Ichiei Ishibumi, Damn him!**

**Well, ini chapter 3 yang sayangnya telat sampai berminggu2 karena Authornya sibuk sama kuliah dan kerja...**

**Dan terima kasih kepada semuanya yang masih mendukung fict ini. **

**Tanpa kalian, fict ini tidak akan berarti T-T**

**Selain itu, saya juga membuat story lama saya, yaitu CARDFIGHT Vanguard Another Universe. Fict ini berbahasa Inggris agar pembaca Internasional dapat pula membacanya. Padahal authnya bahasa inggris masih salah di grammar -_-**

**Saran dan kritik saya terima. tapi Flamming... Nope, go to hell...**

**Oh well... Here's the 3nd Chapter, enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**-Lilith City, Unknown place-**

**-{Issei PoV}-**

"Leviathan-sama!?" teriakku kepada orang yang baru saja kutabrak. Gadis imut yang berada di depanku tidak lain adalah salah satu Yondai Maou, Serafall Leviathan! Kakak dari Sona Sitri, ketua OSIS dari Kuoh Academy, sekolah tempatku menimba ilmu sebelum Shalba menghancurkan Underworld dengan monster ciptaannya.

Setelah monster ciptaan Shalba Beelzebub sukses menghancurkan Underworld, ia dan Asmodeus-sama dinyatakan menghilang. Bahkan seluruh Underworld tidak mengetahui dimana dia berada, dan juga apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah tewas. Terakhir kali dia terlihat adalah saat dia menghadapi monster lain ciptaan Shalba Beelzebub.

...Apa ini cuma perasaanku saja atau dia terlihat kesal saat aku memanggilnya 'Leviathan-sama'?

"...Aku tidak tahu siapa kau Mister Devil, tapi jangan sekali-kali memanggil Levia-tan dengan gelar 'Leviathan', mengerti? Mister Devil?" ujarnya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Uwaa, baru kali ini aku melihat Leviathan-sama marah!

Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa dia marah saat aku memanggilnya 'Leviathan-sama'?

**{Partner... Aku punya firasat buruk, tapi aku masih belum yakin... Coba kau tanyakan padanya pertanyaan ini...}**

Oh Ddraig, kau punya hipotesis mengenai kejadian aneh ini?

**{Ya, tapi sebaiknya kau tanyakan dulu pertanyaan ini...}**

OK, jika kau butuh informasi, aku akan menanyakannya...

"Maaf Levia-tan, kurasa aku salah berbicara. Aku hanya kaget karena aktris yang sering muncul di TV mendadak ada dihadapanku... Tapi Levia-tan dan Leviathan itu ucapannya mirip kan? Aku takut diwaktu lain aku akan salah memanggilmu lagi, jadi bisakah kau memberitahuku nama panggilanmu yang lain?" tanyaku kepada 'Leviathan' dihadapanku.

Begini cukup kan Ddraig?

"Hmm, kau benar juga... Aku memakai nama panggilan ini karena aku masih kesal dengan Grayfia-sama, tapi justru nama ini malah membuatku lebih kesal... Maaf ya Devil-kun, aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku ketika aku mendengar kata 'Leviathan' didekatku. Ah, bukannya aku membenci Maou Leviathan, aku hanya teringat kejadian pahit mengenai kata 'Leviathan'..." ujarnya kepadaku-

Tunggu, Grayfia-sama? Istri dari Sirzech-san dan juga The Strongest Queen?

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, Devil-kun! Namaku adalah Serafall Sitri, biasanya aku dipanggil Levia-tan semenjak aku tampil dalam film Magical Girl Levia-tan! Salam kenal!" ujarnya sambil kemudian berputar di tempat lalu berpose ala Mahou Shoujou, meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa tertawa garing melihatnya. Tapi tunggu, Serafall Sitri? Bukankah Serafall-sama meninggalkan marga Sitri saat dia menjadi Maou?

**{Hmm... Seperti yang sudah kuduga...}**

Ddraig, kau sudah mengetahui sesuatu? Bisakah kau beritahu apa yang terjadi?

**{Kau ingat apa yang terjadi setelah Civil War di Underworld kan? Dimana Devil dari Anti-Maou faction mengangkat Maou baru?} **

tentu saja aku ingat. Rias dan keluarganya mengajariku saat aku di Underworld untuk kedua kalinya, sebelum Rating Game melawan Sona-kaichou.

**{Disaat itu, 2 orang dari Anti-Maou faction bersaing untuk gelar Leviathan. Yang pertama adalah Serafall Sitri, dan yang kedua adalah Grayfia Lucifuge. Di dimensi kita sebelumnya, Serafall adalah yang memenangkan persaingan itu. Tapi menilai dari reaksinya saat kau memanggilnya 'Leviathan', aku bisa simpulkan kalau gelar Leviathan sekarang bukan ditangannya.}**

Hmm... Jadi sekarang gelar Leviathan dipegang oleh Grayfia-san ya... Eh? Sepertinya ada yang salah...

**{Jadi kau menyadarinya. Hal yang salah disini adalah pemegang gelar Leviathan berbeda dengan sebelumnya, sedangkan civil war di underworld berakhir ratusan tahun lalu. Tidak mungkin 17 tahun yang lalu mengubah hasil kompetisi gelar Leviathan. Dengan kata lain, kita bukan terlempar ke masa lalu... Kita terlempar ke dimensi lain...}** ujar Ddraig.

Dimensi lain!? Kau serius!?

**{Ya, tapi sepertinya dimensi ini tidak jauh berbeda dari dimensi kita sebelumnya. Aku masih merasakan keberadaan Albion, meski samar. Sepertinya dia belum berada didalam Vali Lucifer dan belum bangun. Dan aku juga merasakan keberadaan yang sama denganku.}**

Jadi begitu, dimensi lain dengan sedikit perbedaan. Aku ingat akan kejadian serupa di salah satu video game yang kubeli setelah Rias merenovasi rumahku, kalau tidak salah nama gamenya Hyperdimension NeptuniGAR. Aku membeli game itu karena main heroinenya bishoujo, tapi setelah aku memainkannya banyak sekali karakter seperti Mil-tan disana! Aku mengalami trauma semenjak memainkan game itu!

Tapi, keberadaan yang sama dengan Ddraig? Apa di dimensi ini ada Heavenly Dragon lain selain Albion dan Ddraig?

**{Bisa jadi, mengingat ini dimensi yang berbeda dengan dimensi kita sebelumnya. Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud, yang kumaksud dari perkataanku tadi adalah aku merasakan 'Heavenly Dragon Ddraig' selain diriku.}**

Jadi gara-gara kita terlempar kesini mengakibatkan 2 'Ddraig' ada didimensi ini?

**{Ya, tapi 'Ddraig' didimensi ini masih belum bangkit.}**

Hmm... Menurutmu kenapa kita bukan terlempar kemasa lalu, tapi terlempar ke dimensi lain?

{Menurutku karena Spellcaster dari sihir terlarang itu adalah Great Red. Great Red itu tinggal di Dimensional Gap, bukan tidak mungkin dia bisa melempar seseorang ke dimensi lain.}

Jadi kemungkinannya adalah, Great Red salah dalam melakukan Sihir Time Travelling ya...

**{Kemungkinannya seperti itu. Tapi, kemungkinan yang lebih besar lagi adalah dia memberi terlalu banyak tenaganya dalam mengaktifkan sihir tersebut. Pada saat ritual, Ophis masih dalam keadaan lemah akibat 2/3 kekuatannya diambil oleh Cao Cao. Sedangkan Great Red masih lebih kuat dari Ophis bahkan sebelum Ophis kehilangan kekuatannya. Dari semua kemungkinan itu, kau bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi kan, Partner?}**

Aku bisa membayangkannya, Ddraig... Kalau begitu tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah-

"Oi Mister Devil, kau bisa mendengarku?" aku langsung tersadar dari pembicaraanku dengan Ddraig begitu aku mendengar suara yang cukup keras memanggil namaku. Aku lupa kalau aku sedang berbicara dengan Levia- Maksudku dengan Serafall-san.

"Ya Serafall-san?"

"Mister Devil..." tampak Serafall seperti sedikit marah, yang membuatku lagi-lagi menjadi heran kepadanya, kenapa dia lagi-lagi marah kepadaku sih?

"Aku kan sudah bilang panggil aku Levia-tan~ Mister Devil kau jahat sekali!~ Menyakiti perasaan Levia-tan!"

Ok, sepertinya aku harus melakukan pendekatan yang berbeda. Aku juga tidak mau kehilangan kejantananku karena kekuatan dari salah satu calon Four Great Overlord.

"Ah, soal itu maafkan aku... Sera-" Lidahku terhenti begitu melihat tatapan membunuh dari Serafall-san. Astaga... Demi Oppai! Aku sedang berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang memiliki tata krama di sini!

**{Aku meragukan itu Partner...}**

Kau tidak membantu sama sekali Ddraig!

"L-levia-tan..." ucapku pelan. Dan kulihat mimik wajah Serafall pun berubah 180 derajat dan tersenyum lebar. Ya ampun, kenapa gadis semanis ini harus menjadi calon Four Great Overlord sih! Dia terlalu manis sialan!

"Yay akhirnya Mister Devil memanggilku dengan nama Levia-tan" Aku pun menghela nafas lebar-lebar. Demi oppai, ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang menguras otakku yang kecil ini. Chichigami-sama! Berikan aku kekuatan untuk melalui ini!

"Dan sebagai hukumannya, Mister Devil harus menemaniku keliling kota!" ucapnya sambil memasang gaya Mahou Shoujo.

Eh? dia tadi bilang apa?

"Eh? Levia-tan? Anda barusan bicara apa? Aku tidak jelas mendengarnya..." ucapku dengan setengah tidak percaya.

"Mister Devil... Aku bilang kalau aku mengajakmu untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan!~" ucap Serafall dengan nadanya yang riang dan penuh semangat. Otakku pun langsung membeku mendengar ucapannya. menemaninya? Apa? Itu berarti kan, kami sama saja dengan.. Kencan. Benar kan? benar kan ini? Jika ini mimpi seseorang pukul aku!

**{Ini bukan mimpi partner...}** ujar Ddraig sambil memukulku dari dalam.

'Aduh! Ddraig! Aku tahu aku membutuhkan itu! Tapi kau tidak perlu memukulku sekeras itu! Dan juga, bagaimana kau bisa memukul kepalaku dari dalam!?'

**{Aku mempunyai cara tersendiri partner... Khu khu khu...}** tawa Ddraig dari dalam pikiranku. Demi Oppai! Ketawamu itu menakutkan tahu!

"Jadi... Kita berangkat?" ucap Serafall riang sambil kemudian berlari sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Eh? Levia-tan?" ujarku melongo saat ditarik oleh Serafall. Tangan Levia-tan lembut sekali!

"Kenapa Mister Devil? Ayo cepatlah~" ujar Serafall sambil kemudian menarikku pergi. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa lahir! Terima kasih Tuhan-Adaow!"

**{Kenapa aku bisa punya Partner sebodoh ini...}**

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

**-Serafall P.O.V-**

Aku dan Mister Devil pun pergi jalan-jalan bersama! Apakah ini kencan? Hmmm... Mungkin saja ya, ehe he he~

Pada awalnya dia hanya kuminta menemaniku hanya karena sebenarnya aku ingin menghindari para staff Magical Girl Levia-tan dan juga managerku. Sungguh, jadwal yang padat dan juga tuntutan dari Sponsor benar-benar membuat kepalaku pusing. Belum juga Iklan yang harus kubintangi sebagai bagian dari kontrak. Huh! Aku juga ingin istirahat dari kegiatan sepadat itu tahu!

Kami pun pergi ke taman bermain yang berada di bagian selatan dari kota Lilith. Kudengar di sana akan ada pertunjukan yang menarik, jadi sekalian saja aku melihatnya.

"Levia-tan, apa benar tidak apa apa...?"

"Hmmm? Tidak apa apa bagaimana Mister Devil?"

"Maksudku itu... Kau dan aku pergi berdua seperti ini..."

"Aha ha ha ha! Kenapa Mister Devil? Jangan bilang kau belum pernah pergi berkencan dengan seorang gadis?" ucapku dengan nada ringan.

Ara? Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi sepertinya aku mendengar seperti sesuatu yang retak dari Mister Devil, atau hanya perasaanku saja ya?

"B-belum pernah berkencan katanya... Aku kan sudah pernah berkencan dengan Yuuma-chan dan Akeno-san. Ya, meski kencan pertamaku berakhir menyedihkan... Lalu kencan dengan Akeno-san... Kurasa cukup sukses... Tapi pertemuan dengan Baraqiel-san membuat semuanya berantakan..."

Ara? Kenapa tiba-tiba Mister Devil menjadi lesu begini? Apa karena kata-kataku ada yang salah ya? Dan-Hatsyi! Uhnn... Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa seseorang sedang membicarakanku... Apa itu manager? Jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu kalau aku kabur dari lokasi syuting? Aduh, bagaimana ini!

"Levia-tan..? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku pun menoleh ke samping dan melihat bahwa Mister Devil menatapku dengan tatapan yang menggandung kekhawatiran. Oh Mister Devil! kau terlihat sangat imut dan lucu dengan tatapan itu!

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Mister Devil!" ucapku dengan riang.

Hmmmm... Memanggilnya dengan panggilan Mister Devil terasa cukup merepotkan ya...

"Neee... Memanggilmu terus-menerus dengan panggilan Mister Devil terasa sedikit merepotkan ya... " ucapku sambil kemudian menaruh jariku dibawah dagu. "Ah iya! Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu dengan Devil-kun saja! Bagaimana?"

"Heee... Devil-kun ya..."

"Kenapa? Apa Mister Devil tidak suka jika kupanggil dengan sebutan Devil-kun...?"

"Ah! Tentu saja tidak Levia-tan! Kalau begitu Devil-kun juga tidak masalah kok!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku pun merasakan sesuatu yang berdegup kencang saat melihat senyumannya dari dadaku. Perasaan apa ini...? Ah sudahlah. Tidak perlu terlalu kupikirkan! Yang penting sekarang adalah aku akan pergi bermain dengan Devil-kun! Ufu~

"Uhm...!" ucapku sambil mengangguk dengan riang. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke jet coaster dulu?" tanyaku kepada Devil-kun. Aku sendiri penasaran dengan atraksi yang bernama jet coaster ini! Habisnya aku belum pernah naik jet coaster sih~

"Jet coaster... Boleh juga!" jawab Mister Devil dengan senyuman riang. Aku pun ikut tersenyum sambil kemudian menggandeng telapak tangan Devil-kun. Huwaaaa... Tangan Devil-kun terasa kaku dan keras ya! Pasti ia sering berlatih sampai memiliki tangan seperti ini!

Kami pun pergi ke atraksi jet coaster. Selama perjalanan, aku pun diam-diam mengamati Mister Devil tanpa ia sadari. Dari yang kudapat, dia adalah orang yang mesum, bahkan lebih mesum dari Sirzech-chan. Aku heran, apa ada Devil semesum ini ya?

Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang jahat. Karena dari matanya, aku bisa melihat sorot mata dari seseorang yang polos, tapi terdapat suatu kebaikan di dalamnya. Hal yang sangat jarang terlihat dari mata seorang Devil. Selain itu, aku juga seperti merasakan terdapat kekuatan yang besar dari dalam dirinya, Bahkan aku yakin, kekuatannya hampir setara dengan Ultimate-Cass Devil. Tapi, jika benar ia sekuat itu, kenapa tidak pernah ada kabar mengenai siapa dia sebenarnya.

...Mister Devil, sebenarnya siapa kau ini...?

"Levia-tan! Kita sudah sampai!"

"Eh...?" tanpa kusadari, aku pun tenggelam di dalam pikiranku sendiri sehingga tidak sadar bahwa kita sudah sampai di arena atraksi.

Begitu aku melihat ke atas, jantungku pun serasa berdegup kencang. Mataku memandang penuh dengan rasa cemas dan takut ke arah atraksi yang berada tepat di depanku. I-ini yang disebut dengan jet coaster? Aku bahkan berani bersumpah kalau rel dari jet coaster itu memiliki ketinggian sekitar 400 m! Bahkan putaran-putaran dan tikungan-tikungannya pun terlihat tajam dan menyeramkan! Bagaimana ini! Aku kan takut dengan ketinggian!

"Kalau begitu ayo kita naik Levia-tan!" ucap Devil-kun sambil menarik tanganku menuju atraksi itu.

"Eh? T-tunggu Devil-kunnnn!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan hal yang terakhir kuingat adalah aku yang memeluk lengan Devil-kun erat-erat sambil berteriak dengan seluruh tenagaku saat jet coaster ini pun memutar-balikkan kami berdua dengan kecepatan tinggi...

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

**-Issei P.O.V-**

Aku dan Serafall-san pun keluar dari atraksi jet coaster yang kami kunjungi. Aku tidak tahu kalau Serafall-san takut terhadap ketinggian, dia terlihat imut saat dia memeluk tanganku pada saat jet coaster melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melewati putaran-putaran dan tikungan-tikungan tajam. Lebih dari itu, Oppainya menyentuh tanganku! Orgh! aku sudah menyimpan Oppainya didalam folder rahasia di otakku!

"Haah, akhirnya kita keluar dari atraksi itu..." ujar Serafall-sama sambil menghela nafasnya. Dia pasti benar benar ketakutan disana, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Maaf Levia-tan, jika aku tahu kau takut dengan ketinggian mungkin aku tidak akan mengajakmu kesana." ucapku sambil meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Devil-kun, aku tidak terlalu takut karena kau menemaniku disana." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Ugh, senyumnya itu membuatku berdetak kencang! Tingkat keimutannya diluar batas! Itu kan melanggar peraturan!

Aku tidak tahu apa aku selingkuh dengan Rias ketika jantungku berdetak kencang saat aku melihat wajah Serafall-sama...

"Nee, Devil-kun... Ayo kita sekarang kesana!" ujar Serafall-sama sambil menarik lenganku, sepertinya Levia-tan yang energik sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Baiklah Levia-tan..." ucapku sambil membiarkan dia menarik lenganku. Kencan ini kan adalah idenya, jadi aku biarkan dia memilih atraksi mana yang menarik baginya. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti menarik lenganku, membuatku menghentikan lamunanku.

"Nee devil-kun, apa kau tahu ada apa disana? Disana banyak orang berkumpul..." tanya Serafall-san dengan nada pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi apapun yang ada disana bisa menarik banyak orang di amusement park, berarti apa yang ada di sana itu menarik. Apa kau mau melihatnya Levia-tan?" tanyaku kepadanya. Melihat anggukannya, aku dan Serafall-san beranjak menuju kerumunan orang itu Dan disana, Aku melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak aku lihat...

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

"TOU!"

Suara yang begitu misterius tapi tidak misterius bagiku! Begitu suara itu selesai berteriak, langit bersinar terang, dan pemilik suara itu turun dari langit! Aku pernah melihat scene ini! Hal ini pernah terjadi saat aku dan Rias terlibat dalam upacara di **[Ruin of 'Connection!]** 4 orang yang menggunakan kostum Tokusatsu muncul dari tempat mereka turun dan mereka pun membuat pose yang sangat aku kenali!

"Fuhahahaha! Kami adalah Maou Ranger! Kami bertugas untuk menyelamatkan Underworld dalam kesulitan! Aku adalah Satan Red!"

Yap, Satan Red alias Sirzech-sama!

"Aku adalah Satan Blue!"

Satan Blue alias Ajuka Beelzebub-sama!

"Err... Aku Satan Green. Aku ingin tidur, jadi aku harap kegiatan ini segera berakhir..."

Satan Green alias Falbium Asmodius-sama! Dan dia juga masih malas seperti biasanya!

"Haa... A... Aku Satan Yellow... Salam kenal..."

Satan Yellow alias Grayfia-san! Dia terlihat malu dengan penampilannya!

Kenapa para Maou-sama itu ada di tempat ini!? Sirzech-sama dan Ajuka-sama tampak bersemangat melakukan pose yang sedang mereka peragakan, sedangkan Grayfia-san dan Falbium-sama tampak ogah-ogahan melakukannya.

"Oooh! Maou Ranger! Aku dengar mereka tampil di berbagai penjuru Underworld, tak kusangka aku bisa menonton mereka secara langsung!"

Eeeeh? Serafall-san tampak senang begitu melihat para Maou Ranger. Dan bukan hanya Serafall-san saja, tapi seluruh pengunjung Amusement Park ini juga bersemangat melihat mereka!

"MAOU RANGER!"

"KYAAAAA, SATAN RED!"

"LIHAT AKU, SATAN BLUE!"

"SATAN GREEN, JANGAN TIDUR!"

"SATAN YELLOW, SEMANGAT!"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat kejadian ini. Jika ini terjadi setelah aliansi 3 fraction, aku masih bisa memahaminya, tandanya Underworld dalam keadaan damai. Tapi ini terjadi sebelum aliansi dari 3 fraction! Sekarang masing-masing 3 fraction masih dalam keadaan 'perang dingin'! Lakukan tugas kalian dengan benar, Maou-sama!

"Hmm? Devil-kun, kau tidak tampak bersemangat melihat Maou Ranger, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Serafall-san yang tampak khawatir akan kurangnya reaksiku saat melihat Maou Ranger.

"Ahh, aku tidak apa-apa Levia-tan... Aku hanya... Terkejut... Ya, aku hanya terkejut melihat mereka... Jarang-jarang kita melihat Maou-sama beraksi dimuka umum kan?"

"Eh? Maou-sama?" ucap Serafall-san sambil terheran-heran.

Eh? Aku pikir Maou Ranger itu diperankan oleh Maou-sama adalah pengetahuan umum, tapi melihat ekspresi heran Serafall-san, tampaknya asumsiku salah.

"Devil-kun, Maou Ranger itu bukan Maou-sama, tidak mungkin Maou-sama memiliki waktu luang untuk cosplay menjadi Maou Ranger..."

Eeeeehhhhh? Kau serius berkata demikian, Serafall-san? Kalau aku ingat ingat dengan benar, meski kau itu Maou-sama, kau selalu menggunakan kostum 'Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven' kemanapun kau pergi!

...Oh iya, Serafall-san bukan Maou di dimensi ini...

"Ahahaha... Benar juga ya... Mereka pasti aktor profesional yang memiliki postur tubuh yang mirip dengan Maou-sama! Tidak mungkin Maou-sama memiliki waktu luang untuk tampil dimuka umum dalam kostum tokusatsu! Ahahahaha!"

Tapi Serafall-san, itu mungkin! Sangat mungkin terjadi! Maou-sama yang kurang kerjaan sampai tampil di panggung atraksi menggunakan kostum tokusatsu! Itu sangat mungkin terjadi!

Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang Maou Ranger tampilkan, tapi sepertinya plot dari ceritanya mirip dengan live action dari acara tokusatsu di Bumi, ada kelompok penjahat yang muncul di tengah pertunjukkan, meminta salah satu penonton menjadi tawanannya, dan Maou Ranger datang menyelamatkan tawanannya. Tanpa kusadari, sudah 1 jam aku menonton live show ini bersama Serafall-san, dan acara Maou Ranger ini pun usai.

"Ahh~~ aku puas melihat Maou Ranger secara langsung~~", ujar Serafall-san sambil merenggangkan badannya. Saat dia merenggangkan badannya, oppainya yang besar borgoyang dengan indah, aku tidak dapat melepaskan mataku dari oppainya.

**{Partner... Kau tidak banyak berubah ya... Sigh...}**

Diam Ddraig! Oppai adalah jalan hidupku! Cintaku pada oppai tidak akan hilang meskipun aku berpindah dimensi!

"Nee... Devil-kun, aku belum tahu siapa namamu! Boleh aku tahu siapa namaku?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar pertanyaan Serafall-san.

Eh? Dia meminta namaku? Aku menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan kulakukan, apakah aku akan menyebutkan namaku atau tidak.

"Err... Namaku..." aku pun bimbang untuk memberitahukan namaku, sebelum aku melihat sepasang tangan muncul dari belakang Levia-tan. Dari arah tangan itu jangan-jangan!-

**~~GYUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~~~**

"Hmm... Oppai yang bagus..."

"IYAAAAAAHHHHNNN"

Uwooooo!Aku baru kali ini mendengar Serafall-san mendesah seperti itu! Sungguh sangat erotis! Mendengarnya saja aku merasa bisa mencapai Balance Breaker saat ini juga!

"Reaksi yang bagus gadis muda! Hyo ho ho ho ho!" ucap orang yang meremas Oppai milik Serafall-san. Whoa, wajahnya bahkan lebih mesum dari wajahku!

**{M-masih ada orang seperti ini!? Apakah ini kutukanmu Chichigami!}**

Ddraig, aku tahu perasaanmu...

Hmm? Tapi tunggu sebentar... Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu...

"Grr! Kakek mesum! Beraninya kau memegang dada Levia-tan!" Serafall-san kesal karena orang tua asing meremas Oppainya, dan mulai mengejar kakek tua itu.

"Nyo ho ho! Coba tangkap kakek tua ini nona" ujar kakek itu sambil berlari meninggalkanku dan Serafall-sama. Hmm, aku masih belum mengenali kakek tua itu, meski rasanya kakek itu sangat familiar...

_"Pada jaman dahulu kala. Di sebuah tempat, terdapat kakek tua dan nenek tua yang hidup di sana. Suatu hari dimana sang kakek pergi ke gunung untuk memotong rumput, sang nenek pun pergi ke sungai untuk mencuci. Di saat sang nenek sedang mencuci di tepi sungai..."_

Eh? Kenapa aku teringat Ossan yang menginspirasiku untuk mengikuti jalan Oppai? Apa mungkin...

_"Donbura-ko! Bain-bain! Donbura-ko! Bain-bain! Bagaimanapun caranya kau melihatnya, itu adalah Oppai berukuran besar yang jauh lebih besar daripada ukuran G-cup! Ukurannya itu! Bentuknya itu!Itu adalah Oppai terbaik yang ada!"_

...Tidak mungkin kan? Ini Underworld, setahuku Ossan itu manusia... Tidak mungkin manusia ada di Underworld...

Atau mungkin saja sejak awal Ossan itu bukan manusia sejak awal?

"Nyo ho ho! Devil generasi sekarang memiliki Oppai yang bagus! Tidak seperti jamanku dulu! Nyo ho ho ho ho!"

"Berhenti, kakek mesum! Biarkan Levia-tan memberikan hukuman untukmu!" teriak Serafall-san dengan penuh amukan keadilan dari perempuan yang mengejar orang tua tersebut dengan membawa sebuah palu berukuran raksasa. Eh tunggu, darimana dia bisa mendapatkan palu itu!?

"Tidak mau! mana ada maling berhenti saat disuruh berhenti!? Nyo ho ho ho ho ho!"

Aku yang masih bingung siapa kakek tua itu hanya bisa melihat adegan kejar-kejaran antara kakek tua itu dengan Serafall-sama. Astaga, kuharap jiwa kakek tua itu diampuni di surga-Adaow!

**{Akhirnya... Aku menemukannya juga... Kenapa kau bisa jadi semesum ini partner... Khu khu khu... Partner! Biarkan aku menghapus eksistensinya di sini sekarang juga!}  
**  
Ddraig, kau tidak membantu sama sekali...

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

"Nyo ho ho ho ho! Mau bagaimanapun juga kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku, nona!"

"Hah... Hah... Mustahil... Melawan Grayfia-san saja aku tidak sampai selelah ini..."

"Kau butuh olahraga lagi, nona! Nyo ho ho ho ho!"

Setelah 2 jam adegan kejar-kejaran itu berlangsung, tak kusangka Serafall-san tidak bisa menangkap kakek tua itu, benar-benar sulit untuk dipercaya. Padahal Serafall-san memiliki kekuatan untuk menjadi Maou. Bahkan di dimensi asalku Serafall-san adalah salah satu dari Yondai Maou. Tapi dia tidak bisa sedikit pun menyentuh kakek mesum ini... Sebenarnya siapa dia..?

"Hmm... Begitu ya..."

UAH! Aku tidak menyadari kalau kakek tua itu ada dihadapanku! Aku pikir kemampuanku untuk merasakan aura seseorang sudah meningkat, tapi aku tidak menyadari aura kakek ini!

"Err... Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku kakek ?" tanyaku kepadanya, karena dia menatap wajahku dengan ekspresi serius.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan aura ini... Aura dari salah satu Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig. Tapi seingatku Ddraig disegel didalam Sacred Gear, sesuatu yang mustahil didapatkan oleh Devil... Siapa kau anak muda... Sekiryuutei dimasa ini?" ucap kakek tua itu sambil menyipitkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh...?

**To Be Continued on Next Stage...**


End file.
